


Car Ride

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Danny's kinda mad at Steve's recklessness, Friends With Benefits, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Steve McGarrett, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sort of blue balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Danny tells Steve to pull over on the side of the road. Steve's expecting to be lectured about his recklessness but Danny surprises him with some car sex. They still argue, and it gets kinda heated, but they always patch things up in the end.





	Car Ride

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Steve asked as he spared his partner a look. 

They've just wrapped up a case and he knew Danny was pissed at him for being reckless. He expected far more yelling and he preferred it. When Danny was quiet, that's when he was actually, really angry with him. The silence got under his skin in ways that nothing else ever did. When Danny told him to take a different route, Steve didn't question it. But now they were heading down a very long and isolated road and have been on it for about twenty minutes. 

"Just keep driving," Danny told him. 

He was a trained SEAL who has been calmer under way more pressure than this, and yet here he was practically squirming in his seat. It was about another ten minutes of driving before Danny spoke again. 

"Okay, this is far enough. Pull over." Danny ordered. 

"What?" Steve demanded, sparing his partner another worried gaze. "Danny, there's nothing here."

"I said pull over Steven."

Steve was very worried now but despite any 'better' judgment, he did as his partner asked. Once the car came to a full stop, he put it in park just as Danny undid his seatbelt.

"Danny-"

"Undo your pants." Danny deadpanned. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

Danny kicked off his shoes and with very quick movements got rid of his pants and underwear. Steve's gaze immediately zeroed in to 'Danny Jr' and his throat went a bit dry. His mind was kind stuck in muck and he wasn't processing things as quickly as he could. So he repeated, "What?" 

Danny sighed and in a few moments, Danny was in Steve's lap, one of his hands holding the back of Steve's neck and the other trying to work Steve's pants open while he kissed the hell of Steve. When Steve gasped in shock, Danny deepened the kiss. It was a moment later that Steve's muscle memory began to work and his hands pulled Danny closer by gripping his hips. Steve's hands massaged Danny's ass and moaned as Danny finally got his pants open and his erection was freed. His fingers went towards Danny's entrance and he froze. 

"Have you...Have you been wearing this all day?" Steve panted. 

"Well, that _wasn't_ just a gun in my pocket, but I can't say I was really all that happy to see you after that stunt you pulled." Danny deadpanned. Their foreheads were pressed together, they could feel each other's breaths as they panted, and then Danny pulled him into another heated make-out session. Steve pulled out Danny's plug and let his fingers work Danny open a bit more but he didn't do it long. Danny may be the one taking Steve's dick but he was the one in charge at the moment. The only thing Steve had to do was sit there and enjoy it. 

And he did. But he was more worried about making Danny feel good. He didn't like Danny being mad at him under any situation, but he especially hated the idea of Danny being mad at him during sex. 

Normally, they would take their time, but this is the first time they've had sex in the car. Also, they usually tried their best to wear condoms. Both because they believed that safe sex was the best sex, and it also kept things from being messy. Steve liked the idea of cumming inside of Danny but seems like Danny wasn't going to let him have that. Steve helped Danny as he fucked himself on Steve's cock, and with the help of his hand, Danny came before Steve...and _all over_ Steve. 

Then he reached for the door and pulled it open. He pulled himself off of Steve before the SEAL even knew what was going on, he'd been so close himself. 

"Danny?"

Danny walked around and got back into his pants before getting back in the car. "Take me home."

"Wh-what about me?" Steve asked, looking down at himself before giving Danny a pathetic puppy look. 

"Earlier you said you could take care of yourself, so here's another chance. Take care of yourself." 

"Danny, come on! That was different, and I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're only apologizing cos I'm mad not because you're actually sorry."

"I am. Not for what I did, no, but because it upset you. So please...can...can we just...can _you_ just...give me a hand? _Please_?" Steve begged, motioning to his dick. 

Danny had planned not to, but he sighed and reached over. Steve relaxed into his seat and let himself enjoy the hand job. He wasn't far off and his hips bucked into Danny's hand. "Fuck...Fuck, _Danny_..."

"Yeah...yeah..just cum already..." 

And as close as he was, he couldn't. Worst still, he lost his edge and placed his hand over Danny's to stop him.

"What? I thought you wanted my help?" 

"I did. When I thought we were having some sexy time. But you're mad at me. Like _really_ mad, not fun, sexy mad." 

"You find being mad sexy?" Danny questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"I do. When it's you. You make it sexy but right now you're just mad-mad."

"You nearly died! _Again_!"

" _You_ got off!" Steve exclaimed. 

"And I'm trying to get you off!"

"I can't get off if you're actually mad at me!" 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Not be mad at me!" 

"How can I not be mad when you do these things without thinking?"

"I was thinking, Danny! I was thinking we were pushed against the wall and if we wanted to catch the bad guys I needed to act, and so I did!"

"But you do so without taking into consideration what we think, what we _feel_!"

"Of course I do that! I need to keep you safe! I'm doing this for you!"

"No, you're doing this to me! I love you, you idiot! I'm _in_ love with you! What do you think you getting yourself in life and death situations does to me?" 

"Wait...did...did you just say...you're in love with me?" 

"...just take me home please," Danny asked as he leaned back into his own seat. He closed his eyes and tried to fight back the headache that was forming. 

Steve closed his side of the door and tucked himself away. He made a U-turn and began to make the drive back. The drive was silent before he tried to speak to him. 

"I love you too...and because I love you I do these things. I need to protect you. I can't lose you, Danny."

"That doesn't give you the excuse to put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"I guess not. But it's hard to fight instincts. One minute we're in the field and we're under attack. I realize you're in danger and something kicks in inside me. And my main priority is to neutralize the enemy to make sure you're safe."

"I get that, babe, I do. But...we have to really work on your response."

"So...you're not mad at me anymore?" 

"Irked. No longer mad." Danny relented. 

Steve grinned and Danny smirked. A few moments later, he gestured to the side of the road. "Pull over."

"What?" 

"I'm gonna take care of ya. Like I always do. This time while putting my mouth to work." Danny promised 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty on writing smut. Trying to work my way through it.   
> I'm also trying to get the McDanno thing down. I recently caught up and I am as concerned for Steve as Danny is, and I'm...well I'm trying my best to capture 'them'...so excuse me while I get it right xD


End file.
